Avengers Special
by Professor Wolfie
Summary: Bad publicity after the fall of Sokovia and the defeat of Ultron, leads to question of how far the world can trust the Avengers. Fury's solution: Make the world see the Avengers aren't so different from everyone else. How do you do that you ask? Simple, Reality show. (Includes all former and new Avengers; Except Bruce and Thor)
1. Chapter 1

**Avengers Special**

Chapter 1 - Introductions

It's been a month since Sokovia; she was tired – tired of all the super-heroing, tired of training the newbies, and tired of having to be near … him … Steve Rogers.

She pushed him away after SHEILD fell. She went off to other places to work on her life. She came back and had to face him again. So, she let herself believe she liked someone else, Bruce. And she did believe it for a while; but when he left, she fell back to reality very hard. Bruce couldn't commit; he was too fearful, and she understood, absolutely understood. But it didn't suck any less for her. She liked to play off that she didn't have feelings, that she was strong. But she knew the truth. She never learned emotions, so they were weak and fragile, like a bird with a broken wing, silent acting painless.

Of course she still stares at walls … thinking, trying to understand all that had happened, all that was happening. But Steve, she cared for him, maybe even loved him; but he didn't feel that way, so she could not let herself feel the pain that Bruce left her with, again. She couldn't … so, she kept her distance; she didn't ignore Steve, but she kept him at arm's length, never getting too close unless they were sparring. She only had to make small talk or brief conversations with him about the team. And that was fine; it was easy. She could still be near him, enjoy his presence silently, but not let it get any farther than that.

She was just so tired, not physically, but mentally. Tired of all the drama and the evil in the world and the madness of her life, tired of all that, maybe even depressed. Natasha sat on her bed in the Avengers facility quietly staring at the wall, thinking about everything as her thoughts raced as she tried to sort things out.

The team was good; Wanda was improving but she had many nightmares of her brother's death. When they happened, her power took over the whole facility and its inhabitants, sending everyone into their worst memories and or worst fear. So Natasha saw her past often…

Vision was doing well, unsurprisingly. Sam was perfectly fine and … and Rhodey was doing great.

Everything was generally fine. So god only knows why she felt the way she did. Natasha sighed, finally breaking her attention from the wall, when a knock on the door sounded. She stood and walked to the door opening it to find Wanda standing there in her favorite red Jacket with one of her many black dresses, wearing her jewelry.

"Yes?" Natasha asked quietly and pleasantly.

"Fury wants to see the team," she answered quietly

"Did he say why?" Natasha asked with concern evident on her face.

"He said everything was fine but he wanted to see us right away."

"Why didn't Friday contact me?"

"…Cap's Frisbee went haywire…"

….

Conference Room – Avenger's

The conference room was large, with an oval table in the middle of the room. All of the Avengers sat at the table and faced the giant screen at the front of the room. Steve sat at the other end of the table, Natasha and Wanda closest to the screen, Sam and Vision in between Steve and Wanda and Nat. Rhodey remained standing at the door with his arms crossed over his chest. Fury appeared on the screen at the front of the room, "Avengers, as you may well know, you have had very bad publicity since Sokovia. It's brought in to question your effectiveness along with the safety of others."

"Fury, get on with it," Natasha said impatiently.

"After the alien invasion on New York, a news channel somehow tracked SHIELD down and requested a reality TV show – a documentary of sorts – about the Avengers. They were never answered, but now that the Avengers as well as SHIELD was completely out in the open, the Avengers need some good publicity. Therefore, I've decided to let this move ahead. So, as of tomorrow," the Avengers looked horrified, "You will be followed around by a 'reporter of sorts' and camera crew for the next month. My hope is that people can see what it's like to be an Avenger and sympathize with your sorry asses."

Steve spoke up, "Fury this is insane! You can't just…"

"I can and I will. There are a few terms to this. No classified information can be shared and no acting. Just go with your daily life and do what you normally do," Fury said.

"Director Fury, I really must air my speculations and doubts…" Vision was cut off by Fury.

"End of discussion." The screen went black and they all groaned.

"Steve there's gotta be something you can do to stop this," Wanda said stressfully, "Not just for our sanity but for those civilian camera men. What if I have a nightmare and accidentally kill one of them?"

"I'll try to talk to Fury, but there's only so much I can do."

Natasha sighed, "This can only end badly."

* * *

 **Well welcome to the beginning of Avenger's Special!**

 **I know the categories say humor and drama, but its a little bit of those two plus romance and maybe angst, with me you never know. I hope you enjoyed this introduction, expect more soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Steve stood quietly in the empty training room in the early morning; he looked out the large window at the field they ran the SHIELD agent trainees through, and the forest that surrounded and hid the Avengers Facility.

Steve didn't sleep much; between the fear of Wanda's accidental breakdowns, PTSD flashbacks, and possible depression, he just couldn't sleep. He let out a long sigh, today was the day. The dreaded day Fury forced them into; the day the reporter and the camera crew was to arrive.

Yeah! Just what Steve needed, more distractions and the world to know how screwed up the Avengers really were. Sure, they could fight and win; but socially, they were an all-around hot mess. Natasha avoids him; he was lonely. Wanda was possibly mentally unstable. Rhodey just doesn't know what to do and he has willingly become friends with Stark. Vision was born not long ago and Sam was about the only stable one there.

The world didn't need to see that. Steve sighed once more and watched the trees outside the training room move in the wind. He shifted his feet and stared blankly forward, wondering, _why was Natasha avoiding him?_

He didn't even know. After the battle at Sokovia, after Bruce oh so selfishly left, after they settled in the facility, Natasha started drifting away from him, avoiding, becoming more reclusive, in her free time she went to see Clint, talked to Clint on the phone, hung out with Wanda, or sat in her room for hours in silence. It worried Steve, it really did. He was concerned that maybe she was depressed, or scared, or God knows what. Steve was just worried about her. She was so silent all the time, so reclusive even without the added stress of the TV crew. Now she was just building a bigger and stronger wall around herself than before.

He looked down, thinking of what to say to her; he missed his partner… he missed his friend. The friend who broke into his house just for fun, the one who, much to his dismay, tried to set him up with various available women. Steve missed Natasha, his friend, the one who taught him about the modern world, and forced him to embrace it along with his past.

The sound of a helicopter pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked towards the sky. He had been told by Fury that the TV crew would arrive by helicopter, wearing blindfolds in order to uphold the secrecy of the location of the Avengers' Facility. And, just as Fury promised, the TV crew disembarked from the helicopter with SHIELD guards leading the way and following the blindfolded group. The SHIELD pilots helped get the camera equipment out of the helicopter. When all the equipment was out of the helicopter, the pilots got back in the cockpit and lifted off.

Once the helicopter was out of sight, the SHIELD guards took the blindfolds off the crew from NBC. The group took a brief moment to let their eyes adjust and then … immediately the reporter spotted Steve through the window. The reporter was speaking to one of the guards and pointing towards Steve; Steve surmised that the report was asking which Avenger was standing on the other side of the window. Once she got her answer, she excitedly announced to the entire film crew that it was Steve Rogers, Captain America, watching them from the window. One of the group member, grabbed a camera and immediately began filming as the reporter spoke.

The reporter and her crew were escorted by the guards into the facility. They were astonished by the high tech, dangerous looking men and women guarding the various entrances and exits. They walked into the training room, where they came face-to-face with Steve Rogers, who had been hoping to avoid the TV crew as long as possible. Of course, that's not how it worked out. The woman grinned. She had her hair styled perfectly and her suit was a striking shade of purple, tailored for a perfect fit. She, however, was wearing way too much of makeup for Steve's taste.

Steve simply stood there in his camo Under Armor shirt, basketball shorts, and tennis shoes. In his "Ever so polite" manner, Steve put on a charming smile and said, "Welcome to Avengers' Facility." The guards exited the gym, leaving the crew to set up the lighting for their cameras and the microphones for the reporter.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Captain," the reporter grinner eagerly, "My names Brenda. I'll be interviewing you and your teammates for the introductory episode."

"You're aware that certain teammates cannot answer certain questions, specifically the Black Widow. Director Fury has directed me to inform you that Widow can only answer certain questions, for her safety as well as SHIELD's." He said sternly, keeping his defensive posture, shoulders square and broad.

"I absolutely understand. Each of you will be followed by cameras and will have your daily lives filmed, as well as having still photographs taken. We want to capture your personalities through photos, not just video. And each of you will be interviewed today, the questions will probably get personal, so if you can, we'd love to have you answer them all. However, if you can't or choose not to respond, simply say, 'Move on please.'" Brenda smiled a warm, friendly smile, barely noticing Steve's defensive body language.

"That's fine. Who would you like to interview first?" he asked.

"Well I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with names of the new team members."

"Black Widow and I are the only original Avengers on the team currently. Hawkeye has taken a long leave of absence, Iron Man has left the team but continues to fund us, and the Hulk…" Steve couldn't help but be angry with Bruce, "He's quit and halted all contact."

"Interesting. I'll ask you about all that later. For now, please just send in the newest members, one at a time. Then from what they say, I will have a better idea of the questions for you and the Black Widow."

"That's fine. After your interviews, you and your crew will be taken to your quarters."

….

Sam or Rhodey would be the best and obvious choices for the first interviews. Steve saw Sam first. Sam was a calm, well-adjusted human being. He had some emotional baggage, but not to the extent the other team members carried. Sam was like the fun glue that held everyone together; he was a bit like Hawkeye in a sense, except less obnoxious and insane.

Steve told Sam, "The reporter, Brenda, would like to interview you first. She's waiting for you in the gym."

Sam gave Steve a weary look. Steve nodded and Sam headed for the gym.

Sam sat down in a chair that was set up across from the reporter, Brenda. He gave a charming smile, "Hi, and you are?" She asked with a smile.

"Falcon."

"And first name?"

"Sam," He smiled cheerily.

"Sam, so I have a few questions for you and we will be taping this and photographing you."

"I'm cool with that."

"Can you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

"Sure. I was born in the Harlem section of New York City. I messed up my life a little bit when I was younger, but I turned all that around when I joined the Air Force. Subsequently, I became the Falcon. Oh, and I really like orange juice.

"What happened that you 'messed up your life'?" Brenda asked, using Sam's own words.

"Well uh, both my parents were murdered when I was younger. I was angry, so I joined a gang. I thought it made me tough. I stopped that before I joined the Air Force. I'm a good man now, fighting to save." He said quietly, looking at his feet. The photographer began snapping still photos, "But its okay, you know, we all make mistakes. It's just something we do. Us humans, you know; we screw up, but then, realize what we're doing and we change."

"But not everyone changes do they Sam?" Brenda asked.

"No … not everyone. Sometimes you dig yourself into such a deep pit that you just can't get out. But that's nobody's fault; it's just what fate said would happen."

She nodded knowingly, "So, Sam," she smiled. Sam didn't know why, but he didn't like the way Brenda was smiling at him. _What was she trying to get at? She's looking for something specific, but what, he wondered._ What he did know what that he didn't like the idea of people barging in at Avengers' Tower and recording everything they were doing and saying. He hated that he just admitted half of his life to this woman, "What can you tell me about Captain Rogers?"

"Well uh … he's a really nice guy, strong morals, stubborn."

"Your answers aren't very in depth; they're a tad vague. Why?"

"Well I don't wanna say anything bad about him. Don't was to expose him to the world without his consenting to it."

"Just tell me Sam. Tell me what you think about him."

Sam sighed, "All that I said is true; but he's sad, out of his element. He's just kind of a sad guy."

"And would you say he's your leader?" She asked.

"Yeah, kinda, he's more like Daddy and she's like Mommy. It's just one of those things."

"Who's like Mommy?"

"Black Widow. She and Cap are like the parents of the team. They take care of everyone, make sure everyone's alright before they take care of themselves. They bicker and care about each other, and everyone in the team, it's like a family and they're the parents," He smiled.

"Interesting. Would you say we have a possibility for a relationship between the two?"

"Once, a while ago, some shit hit the fan that took that possibility away. Maybe one day, when they both stop being so bullheaded. But not now, they're both too emotionally damaged for that right now; they need to heal."

Brenda nodded, "Thank you for your honest answers Sam. I truly appreciate it." Sam nodded and shook her hand.

"Do you want me to tell Cap that you're ready for someone else?"

"Please," Brenda figured "Cap" must be Steve Roger's nickname.

….

Rhodey walked in next. Steve's plan was to send in the most normal first then followed by the next, leaving the most abnormal for last, except for the leaders. This plan was to help both he and Natasha procrastinate as long as possible, attempting to avoid the interview process altogether.

Rhodey smiled and sat down across from Brenda. She returned the smile, asking, "And you are?"

"War Machine."

"And your name?"

"Colonel James Rhodes."

"You're Mr. Stark's friend, the one who's like Iron Man's side kick!?"

Rhodey sighed deeply, disliking the constant reference to being a sidekick. He nodded and replied, "Yeah, I guess. But now I'm just an Avenger, not a side kick."

"Well Colonel Rhodes, could you tell me a little about yourself?"

"Absolutely. I was born in Philadelphia. I started out as a lieutenant in the U.S. Marine Corps where I became a combat pilot. That is where I met Tony Stark; he and I became friends. I got the War Machine suit from Tony, and became an Avenger. That's about it." He smiled remembering the time he met Tony on a security detail. His first impression of Tony wasn't a good one.

"Could you tell me a little bit about Mr. Stark?" She asked.

"Well … he's a character. But I'm guessing you don't need a friend of his to tell you what you already know. He's a good man, a bit misguided at times, a bit damaged, too. But he's a good guy with flaws, like any other guy with billions of dollars," he chuckled and heard the clicking of the camera as the photographer began taking pictures of his smile.

Brenda smiled, "And what do you think of being an Avenger so far?"

"It's a wonderful privilege. We're such a tight-knit group; it's like a whole other family. I love being an Avenger. Don't get me wrong; its hard work, no doubt about that. Cap and Widow push you to your absolute human limits, both emotionally and physically. They make a great team; we all make a great team. We make one another better!" His smile expressed exactly how much he loved being part of the Avengers team and family.

"And Sam told me about the complicated relationship between Captain Rogers and The Black Widow. Can you, perhaps, elaborate?"

"I imagine everything he told you about Mom and Dad was accurate." Rhodey smiled thinking about his team's two leaders, "Neither of them know what to do with downtime. If there isn't a mission or paperwork, or something Avenger-related, they don't know what to do with themselves." Rhodey grinned, thinking about the two of them.

She nodded and jotted down a few notes, "And you were involved in the battle of Sokovia; am I correct?"

"Yes ma'am. I came in late during the battle with the Stark bots."

"And what did you do?"

"I supplied air support, and did some of the rescue work to clear the area."

"Wow, and did you meet Ultron?"

"I did, in the beginning when he first came in the world."

"Can you tell me about when you met him/it."

Rhodey gulped down the lump that rose in his throat just thinking about it meeting Ultron. He recalled Ultron announcing, _"There's only one path to peace … The Avengers extinction…"_ That statement still made him shiver, as he remembered Ultron's voice, Ultron's actions, and Ultron's words. The photographer began snapping pictures of his face, trying to capture the fear that the mention of Ultron brought to Colonel Rhode's face.

"Ultron …" he hesitated a few seconds then continued, "Thought he was doing the right thing. He was dangerous, so human-like, but not. He was," Col. Rhodes paused then announced, "Deadly!"

"You talk like he was human."

"In a way, he was in a way. Ultron understood emotions; he just couldn't feel them. He knew everything – everything that we know." Rhodey stopped to formulate his next statement. "Ultron had all the intelligence of the world. It was stored in his head, or hard drive / memory. He told us that humans create the things they dread. He wasn't wrong about that." Colonel Rhodes paused again as he decided whether to say what he was thinking. He decided to go ahead and state, "Tony Stark created a monster. He had good intentions, but terrible consequences. Stark didn't take into account the actions and understanding, of how the world actually worked."

"That's your interpretation; it's Stark's fault?"

"He's my friend. But that was his doing. He created Ultron. He didn't mean for the results to be so horrible. But, it happened."

"Well Colonel Rhodes, thank you so much for your honesty. Could you please send in the next team mate." She shook his hand; it was cold and clammy. Brenda realized that just talking about Ultron had terrified him.

He nodded, stood up, and walked out.

….

Wanda was the next to walk into the gym to be interviewed. She was wearing black skinny jeans, tucked into the black combat boots Natasha had bought for her, her favorite red leather jacket with a black tank top under it, a necklace, and plenty of rings and bracelets. (Hawkeye had told her that if he was younger and in his grunge phase, he would have wanted to date her). This was Wanda's typical style. She owned five pair of black skinny jeans along with five black tank tops. It was her favorite outfit. No colors, other than red and black, were really her style. She had only two or three pieces of clothing that where red or black.

She smiled and nodded as she sat down across from the reporter. She was preoccupied with a question that Vision had asked her earlier and she wasn't quite sure how she felt about it. Vision asked her to have dinner with him on Saturday, which to her was crazy. The Avengers had dinner together, so what could this mean? Was it supposed to be a date? She wasn't entirely sure. She did know, however, that if Pietro was still around, he would be shoving her in something "pretty," encouraging her to go, and threatening Vision. So maybe … he was always better with the social things. She missed her brother. "Hello," Wanda said politely, her thick accent easily noticeable.

"Hi, and you are?"

"The Scarlet Witch."

"And your name?"

"Wanda Maximoff," she stated unenthusiastically. She was not only distracted by Vision's invitation, but also by her complete hatred of most people, anything social, and everyone other than the Avengers.

"I'm Brenda and I'll be interviewing you. A photographer will be taking pictures of you while we film this conversation, recording our entire interview. Are you comfortable with that?" Brenda noticed Wanda's frustrated demeanor and thought this Avenger could be dangerous. Brenda wanted to make sure she didn't overstep Wanda Maximoff's unstated boundries.

"That's fine."

"So tell me a little about yourself Wanda."

Wanda sighed, "I was born in Transia. My brother and I took care of each other. I helped defeat Ultron." She put it all right out there, hoping to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"Brother? Is he part of the Avengers as well?" Brenda asked.

Wanda looked down and the photographer began taking pictures. "He was. He died in the battle against Ultron, saving Hawkeye's life."

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Mhm," Wanda mumbled quietly.

"And you said you and your brother took care of one another. Where were your parents?"

"They died when a Stark bomb hit our town."

"Wow. I am so sorry. What did you do after that?"

"My brother and I joined Hydra and volunteered to become advanced Humans, hoping to take down Stark; we thought he was evil." She looked ashamed.

"So you've been through a lot as a child. And how did you contribute to the battle at Sokovia?"

"I guarded the main system that makes the city float, so none of Ultron's bots could make the city fall. Then I destroyed Ultron's main body."

"You killed Ultron?" Brenda's eyes widened.

"No. The Vision killed him. I destroyed his strongest body by tearing out his main frame, or what he called his heart."

"Wow! And how do you feel about being an Avenger?"

"It's a privilege to even be considered as powerful and great as my teammates."

"As a reporter, I have to ask? Any romance in the team?"

"Maybe Cap and Widow," o _r Vision and I, s_ he thought hopefully.

"That's what I've heard from everyone so far." Brenda smiled and wrote some things down. "Oh, and I'm sorry, I forgot the most important question. What are your powers?"

"Telekinesis, and mind control … I'm just weird," Wanda replied plainly.

"That is phenomenal! Could you show us something?" Brenda asked enthusiastically, hoping to see something amazingly powerful.

"I'm still training; it could be dangerous."

"Please, just show us one trick before you leave."

"It's not a trick." Wanda raised a hand and began moving her fingers focusing on the notebook sitting in the reporter's lap. It began to rise and move towards Wanda. It floated in between Brenda and Wanda above their heads. Wanda tilted her head; her eyes were glowing and the photographer snapped pictures as the camera crew watched in shock. Wanda moved her hands into an "X" quickly and the papers in the note book ripped in half. When Wanda put her hands down, the book dropped to the floor. "Was that enough for you?" Her eyes faded back to brown and Brenda sat there motionless, astonished. Wanda suddenly realized that what she did was rude and a tad frightening. Natasha had been rubbing off on her. "I apologize, I'll get you another book and send in the next Avenger."

….

The Vision walked in next. He sighed deeply, already bored with this process. He was also worried that he might have scared Wanda off, but he would have to figure that out later. He was intelligent, and had the personality of a man which many people cared about, his name was Edwin Jarvis. According to Stark, it was a nice personality – amusing, reserved, and sarcastic. Vision quickly found that he actually did have emotions. He wasn't like a normal synthazoid, with no real emotions, only the knowledge of their existence. No; he had emotions, like a human. But he was not human … in any way. He didn't mind human interaction; it taught him social skills. So this wasn't necessarily an issue to him, but it certainly was to the others. They clearly disliked this. But he didn't. It taught him things, and he truly did enjoy learning. Learning was one of his favorite pastimes. Reading, filling his head with knowledge, that or engaging in social activities, this was all very fun for him.

He smiled and enjoyed the shocked and confused faces of the people working as reporters and camera men. He was quite odd looking compared to a human. He was wearing his cape and he took long strides, walking toward the area they had set up for the interviews. He stopped and stood in front of his seat and his cape fizzled away and he sat down, giving the reporter a small smile, "Hello."

"And you are…?" Brenda asked wide eyed, looking at his features.

"The Vision."

"And your name?"

"The Vision…"

"So what should I call you?"

He also loved to screw with people, "The. Vision," he pronounced it slowly this time.

"Oh, of course. Can you tell me a little about yourself?"

"Of course. I was born in New York City at Avengers Tower, in a box. I didn't have a childhood; I was just born like this. I killed Ultron and I enjoy apple pie," his smile was more of a smirk; he enjoyed watching their faces as he bluntly described his background.

"And, I'm sorry to ask, but what are you?"

"A synthazoid. My organs are a synthetic material, and I have a dead person's personality. Also, there's an extremely powerful stone in my head."

"Yes … and what are your powers?"

"Well that's fascinating really. In the month I've lived, I've become a master carpenter, a master in martial arts and hand-to-hand combat. I can change my body's density; I absorb solar energy and shoot microwave radiation as well as infrared beams. I can discharge that through the stone in my forehead, which amplifies the destructive affects considerably. I have superhuman strength, stamina, reflexes, agility, and speed, as well as intelligence. Oh, and I also have superhuman analytical abilities," he smiled his most humble smile and put a leg across his knees with his hands folded delicately.

"Wow! That's amazing…"

"I try."

"And how do you feel about being an Avenger?"

"It's quite fun and fascinating. The team is like my family, and I learn new things every day; it's fantastic."

"Any romance in the ranks?"

"Not that I know of. I really don't understand social things very well; I am only a month old after all. But sometimes I wonder about the Captain and Ms. Romanoff."

"And who's Ms. Romanoff?"

"Oh dear, was I not supposed to tell you that. Fury's going to have my head! We should move on," he said, now thinking about what to do to avoid a confrontation with Fury.

"Uhm... how do you feel about your teammates?"

"Oh, I care for them very much; they are all very great. Sam and Rhodes are absolutely hilarious and kind. The Captain, he is truly a great man. He's like that family member that you love very much. He's awkwardly funny. And The Black Widow, she's very phenomenal – extremely beautiful, extremely smart and strong, very sarcastic, her comments, are truly amusing. And Wanda, she's great, very kind, shy, and easily frustrated. But kind. She's a very gentle woman, truly amusing as well, very smart. I actually wish she would talk more, she's quite interesting." He smiled thinking about Wanda. He'd been trying to figure her out and it just wasn't working. The Photographer snapped pictures of his face as he talked about her.

"Interesting. You seem to like the Scarlett Witch very much," Brenda stated, fishing for any information this synthetic human might unsuspectingly divulge.

If he could blush he probably would have, "I- no?" He said confused and flustered. At his delicate age of only one month, it was easy to fluster him in social situations.

Brenda smiled at him, "This is what she did to my book." She held up to two pieces of her now destroyed notebook.

Vision smiled, "Well, I can tell you for a fact that The Black Widow could do much more damage to your equipment than Wanda was willing to," he warned.

"Oh great!" Brenda muttered under her breath. "Well, The Vision it was very nice meeting you, an absolute pleasure," she shook his hand, which he recently learned was customary on meeting someone.

"I'll send in the next person," he smiled as a helicopter began descending on the field outside. The Vision stood up in confusion. "No one else was supposed to be arriving today." He looked concerned as the door opened … and then he saw it.

Tony Stark, lifting a passed-out Hawkeye out of the helicopter and dragging him on the ground by his shirt to the facility's entrance. Tony saw Vision and grinned, letting go of Clint and waving, "Son! I've missed you buddy!"

Vision stood wide eyed and looked at the reporter. "The Captain is going to be very angry…" he said as Tony was yelling about getting some help moving Clint because he was fat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tony dropped Clint once he entered, and Vision ran over. "Friday, tell the Captain I need him!" He said as the camera crew followed him, "Stark, why is he passed out?"

"Oh, I drugged him."

"…That isn't socially acceptable…"

Steve came running down the hallway, with Natasha behind him, "Oh my god Clint!" Natasha said and ran a bit faster, kneeling by her former partner's side. The photographer began taking pictures of her, her face flashing emotions as she checked Clint. Wanda came running in next, with Sam and Rhodey right behind her.

"Stark! What did you do!?" Steve was multitasking as he barked out orders, "Rhodes, Sam, Wanda, take him to the med bay! Vision, go help!"

"I just drugged him!" Tony said as the others went behind him, lifting Clint and rushing to the medical bay.

Natasha stood up, fury in her eyes. "What the fuck, Stark!" The photographer took more pictures of her deadly, furious face.

"I just wanted to join this little masquerade, be part of the show! I wanted Legolas to come but he wouldn't, so I drugged him!" He said like it was perfectly fine.

"You can't just drug people and take them from their homes!" Natasha yelled, and Steve clenched his jaw, standing defensively and crossing his arms across his chest.

"It's fine it wasn't a lethal dosage!"

"And you just carry around sedatives with you!"

"…Don't you…?" Tony questioned with utter surprise.

"NO, no one does that!" She yelled. "You're unbelievable; every time I think you might have changed and become a normal human being, you go and do something insane!"

"Hypocrite…," he muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"You're a hypocrite, the woman without emotions... the Black Widow… all you have is anger, that's your claim to fame right? Well, you aren't so normal either."

Natasha clenched a fist, normally she could control herself, keep herself reserved, but how dare he? She never asked to be this.

"Natasha…," Steve said quietly and put a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you go and call Clint's… friends? You can tell everyone that he's alright, then go check up on him…," Steve whispered.

Natasha grinded her teeth and nodded in agreement. She turned swiftly and walked away. "Jeez, what's her problem?" Tony sighed and Steve turned around to face Tony with fiery eyes.

"You! You're everyone's problem, every time! How dare steal Clint from his home and then insult Natasha! What on earth is wrong with you?!" Steve yelled, moving closer to make himself look bigger and tower over Tony's smaller frame.

"Hey, it's not my fault she gets so pissed!"

"Yes it is! You drugged her best friend and insulted her in front of strangers! Strangers with cameras, I might add! You may be a genius, but you're also an ass! And you need to keep it in check or else, one day, someone will call you out on it in a very violent way, and they won't be as kind towards you as I'm being!" Steve stated with sheer anger in his voice.

"What is your problem?"

"You. You're my problem, all you ever do is cause this bullshit!"

"Tsk, tsk. Language…"

Steve glared, "You've done so much harm! Ultron, you drugged Hawkeye, insulted Black Widow, disappointed Thor because you used an Asgardian relic to create a demon…," Steve was silent for a brief moment then continued, "And yet … you can't do any harm. At least not in your own eyes. You fixed everything, so it's all okay. Well Tony, there are consequences, even if you fix the problem; there are still consequences." Steve turned and walked away.

"So what, are you kicking me out of my own building?" Tony questioned.

"I don't care; do whatever you want."

….

The interviews resumed, with thick tension in the air. Now that Tony and Clint were temporarily back, they would also become part of the interviews and the show. And since Clint was out cold, Tony was up next. He now had the opportunity to do exactly what he wanted, be part of the show. Steve said he could do whatever he wanted, so…

"So, you're Mr. Stark."

"Yep."

"And you drugged Hawkeye…?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I wanted to be a part of this, the interviews, the TV show. And I wanted him to come, but he wouldn't."

It was like nothing to him. Drugging someone and kidnapping them was no big deal to this Avenger. "So, why did you quit the Avengers?"

"I don't know. I think I just wanted to relax a bit."

"So why did you come back today?"

"Because I wanna be on TV."

"Of course…," She thought a bit. "It got pretty heated back there with the Captain. Do you two not get along?"

"He's just stuffy, that's all. He doesn't know how to have fun; he's too controlling. I don't trust people who don't have a dark side," he repeated something he said during the Ultron incident.

"How do you know he doesn't?"

"He's too much of a 'Boy Scout' to have a dark side."

She raised an eyebrow, "Just because someone is a good person doesn't mean they don't have a dark side."

"Yeah right, everyone on this team has one, but I haven't seen anything like that with him," he rolled his eyes, bored with this line of questioning. The click, click, click sound made Tony aware that the photographer had begun to take pictures of him.

"Didn't you just see it?" She asked.

"I don't think so."

"He just screamed at you and called you out on several things you've done that have caused lots of trouble."

"Not really."

"I think this interview is over."

"Well that was uneventful…," he stood up and headed for the door. Before leaving the room, Tony turned and said, "I'll send in Katniss," then he turned back and walked out the door.

….

He was fine now, a bit tired and bruised up, but it was fine now, he put on band aids, some ice, and brushed it off. Clint limped barefooted his way to the training room, to get interviewed by some lady. He yawned and then opened the door to the training room, they videoed and took pictured of the magnificent Hawkeye, covered in band aids, in a sleeveless stained shirt, cutoff jeans. As he walked to the seat he stubbed his tow "ow fuck!" He yelled as he fell face first on the floor. They snapped pictures and he stood up "It's cool, I'm fine." He said with a cough and walked over to the seat, sitting down and kicking his legs back and forth like a toddler.

His nose, in an odd shape. "Is your face ok?" The woman asked.

"Yeah I fall a lot the doctors say my nose is permanently like this." He smiled and scratched his arm.

"…Of course…" this is the man who helped save the world… A band aid wearing hot mess.

He ran his fingers through his hair and yawned, "So…"

"Uhm…" She gathered her thoughts "So why did you leave the Avengers."

"I just wanted a chance to catch my breath, spend time with my friends. Just relax and have time for myself." He smiled. 'Friends' by friend he means wife and children.

"That's the best answer I've had today, you seem like the most genuine of them so far, the most relaxed and normal."

"I don't have any superpowers, I just shoot good." He said

"So Mr. Stark kidnapped and drugged you, how does that make you feel?"

"I mean I'm not happy about it, but it's cool seeing everyone again. I'm not really surprised anyway. Stark has trouble with boundaries; he doesn't really know any better," Clint said calmly.

"You're very forgiving."

"I try to be."

"So how did you like being an Avenger?" She asked.

"I liked it. These guys are my friends, and it's really fulfilling to save people." He smiled thinking about how good it felt being part of the team.

"And what is with the Captain and Mr. Stark?"

"They just disagree on things. They both have such different personalities; so, of course, they're bound to clash."

"Can you tell me about the Captain and Black Widow?"

"Black Widow is my best friend, like my sister. But Cap's also her best friend. They are so close; they have a lot more in common than they think, and they're an amazing team."

"Can you tell me about the Winter Soldier, the vigilante, the man Captain is trying to defend?"

"He was once the Captain's best friend, when they were in the war together. Some things happened to the Winter Soldier, and hydra got to him. I guess you could say he's giving Captain America the Winter Shoulder!" He grinned, "Huh…Huh" The woman looked like she thought it was in poor taste, "Okay … guess not."

"And are you always comedic like that?"

He smiled and nodded. She stated, "Alright well, I think you can send in the Black Widow or the Captain now."

He nodded, "Being funny is all I have; my nose is lopsided…," he smiled and saw a band aid on his shoulder that was falling off, he reached his head over, bit the band aid, ripped it off, and spit the band aid out.

She looked disgusted, "You can send the Captain or Black Widow in now."

He smiled and nodded. He stood up and walked towards the door. He pushed the door; it didn't move. Then he ran into it, "Oh it's a pull door…"

….

Natasha let out a deep sigh. Clint just told her it was her turn to get interviewed. Yeah, that's just what she needs, an interviewer trying to pry into her emotional, frustrating, and physically demanding life. She walked quietly to the training room and stopped at the door and looked through the window panes in the door, fixed her hair, put on a straight relaxed emotionless face, and walked in.

The cameras turned and pictures snapped, the woman stood from her chair as Natasha strutted towards her. Natasha stopped and stood in front of her, "Hi, I'm Brenda." Brenda smiled at Natasha nervously.

"It's very nice to meet you. You can call me Ms. Rushman."

"Is that your real name?"

"No. It's not, problem?"

Brenda smiled, "Of course not… Please sit…"

Natasha sat down and watched around Brenda carefully. "So, Ms. Rushman, what's it like to be an Avenger?"

She thought for a moment and responded, "It's rewarding."

Brenda nodded, "So, after the file dump from SHIELD, many things were brought into question, including how safe it was to have someone with your background saving the world. What's your response to that?"

"I've saved the world twice now; I'm obviously not a threat to humanity, nor do I have any malicious intent. I did things in the past. Those file dumps only had half the story. I'm remaking myself. If I was a danger to the world I'd be gone already."

Brenda nodded and the photographer took photos of Natasha's still, emotionless face. Other than how her nose moved and forehead scrunched in thought, there was no trace of movement on Natasha's face.

"Can you tell me what you think about Mr. Stark, especially after his actions today?"

"He's a PTSD patient with text book narcissism, and boundary issues," Natasha deadpanned emotionlessly.

Brenda's eyes widened, "That's very specific. Do you dislike him?"

"At times."

Brenda realized she had only gotten one in depth answer from Natasha, so she was going to have to hit a little harder. "Interesting. And how do you feel about Captain America."

The photographer began snapping pictures as emotions flashed over Natasha's face for a split second. He tied to capture the true essence of the different hero who had been saving the world. "He's a good man," she answered quietly, thinking again.

"Just good?"

"He tends to make choices based on who he is and what would be better. He thinks very little of himself, so it leads him to choices that endanger his life; many of those choices could obviously have massive costs. But he doesn't understand that."

"Interesting. That seems to bother you?"

"I wouldn't say me per se; it bothers everyone. I try to compartmentalize, but it worries me because my team members wouldn't function well without him." It bothered her a lot, but not for that reason…

Brenda nodded, "Let's move on. How about Hawkeye? He seems to be a friend of yours."

"He is."

"He's….," Brenda was at a loss as how to describe Hawkeye.

"A train wreck…"

"Exactly. He walked into a door before he left."

"For such a good shot you would assume he would notice things like doors and walls." Natasha shot out some wit, showing a bit of her personality.

Brenda chuckled, "Yes… how long have you been friends?"

"Too long." Dead end; Brenda wasn't going to get anymore answers out of her.

"I can tell you don't want to be here," Brenda stated.

"But I have to be."

"Well I think I've run out of questions. You can send in the captain, please." Natasha stood, and walked out.

….

Steve walked in with a sigh, standing tall, keeping his shoulders broad in a defensive and closed off position. He walked past Natasha and she ignored him. He grunted and walked into the training room and sat down in front of the reporter, tired and ready to get this over with.

"Captain," she smiled.

"Hello Ma'am."

"So Captain Rogers, how does it feel to be an Avenger?"

"It's rewarding."

"And what do you think of your teammates?"

"They're great," Steve paused, putting his thoughts in order, then continued. I'm sorry ma'am but if all the questions are going to be like this, and nothing important is to be said, then I need to go; I'm tired and I have to get dinner for the team.

"I'm sorry sir, but one more question." If he was going to be stubborn she would hit hard one more time.

He listened, as the interviewer spoke. "What do you think about Black Widow?" She inquired.

Emotions flashed across his face, very similar to the way they briefly flashes across Natasha's when questioned about the captain. He looked compassionate for the first time Brenda had seen of him. The cameras snapped pictures as Steve sighed and began to speak, "She is amazing. Brilliant and strong in every right. She thinks so little of herself that she puts herself in danger all the time, not thinking of the consequences."

Brenda grinned, "Funny … she said the same thing about you…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Did that take way too long?**

 **...yes...**

 **and I'm so sorry guys, I've been really busy with work and work at home on the farm, and trying to graduate. Which btw I am. I got held back last year senior year, but I have aced it this time so good for me! but I've been super busy and I'm so sorry guys, I really am, as soon as the year is over, I promise i'll be better. I've also been dealing with writers block and a serious lack of motivation and interest for writing lately, and I don't know what to do about it, but hopefully it will pass.**

 **so just a warning, this Chapter is very repetitive and I apologize for that, it will eventually get semi interesting, like I said its been tough for me to write lately so hopefully this is ok until I get back on my writing feet again.**

 **Again, I'm so sorry, and I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing mentioned in this that is copyrighted or coined or whatever.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The day after the interview madness, the crew asked for a tour of the facility and everyone's room. The Avengers would have protested, but Fury said to do anything that doesn't break confidentiality. So the tour of the bedrooms began, much to the Avengers dismay.

Steve and the Avenger's led the T.V. crew to the back of the Avengers facility, where what Stark called "The hallway of homes" was located. It was a long hallway white and grey like the rest of the facility, names on each door, as well as card scanners, so only the owner of the room could enter. The Crew followed and Brenda looked around, "So here we are, in the hallway of homes, about to explore the Avengers' bedrooms," She narrated as they walked.

They stopped at the first door with the name 'Colonel James Rhodes – War Machine.' Stark did the talking, "I had an interior designer hired to make all these rooms perfect for each occupant. I spent about $2 million on the tech and design of the rooms, not including construction." Stark said and Steve rolled his eyes.

Rhodey took his key card and swiped it on the scanner outside his door. The door unlocked and Friday uttered a greeting.

The room was wide open with a kitchen to the left, straight ahead a living area, and a door on the right led to a bedroom. The walls where white, and floors white marble; the kitchen had brown marble countertops and above the island hung the pots and pans and a next generation Sub Zero refrigerator sat at the end of the counter. Rhodes stood awkwardly, "Uh, this is my kitchen…"

"Mr. Stark, you must have spared no expense on the decorations. And the building – its stunning in here," Brenda said as they moved into Rhodey's living area.

The living area had brown leather furniture, a recliner/massage chair, a chase, and a long sofa in front of a massive Stark Tech TV. Rhodey's medals were hung on the wall over the TV and the magazines on the coffee table were piled neatly.

Everything was impeccably clean. Nothing out of order; nothing messy. "Can you tell us what those medals are for?" Brenda asked and the camera's pointed at Rhodes.

He nodded affirmatively, "That one," he pointed to his Purple Heart, "Is a Purple Heart, the other one is for bravery in battle. This one …" He pointed to another medal, "This one is for rescue, and these are just for my growing in ranks," He explained.

"Let's see the bedroom," Brenda said and they headed towards the door on the right.

Rhodey opened the door, the sheets were "AirForce" sheets, and they were expertly tucked into the bed. The walls and floors were the same as outside his bedroom, white. In here there were a few pictures of Colonel Rhodes and his family as well as photos of the Colonel with Tony. An American Flag hung over the head of his bed.

It was awkwardly quiet, none of the Avenger's were truly speaking to one another, their privacy was being invaded and after the incident yesterday, they were frustrated with one another. "How about we move on," Brenda suggested, breaking the palpable silence.

They all walked out of the room and Rhodey locked the door behind them. The group proceeded to cross the hall and up to the door across from Colonel Rhode's room. The name plate read, 'Sam Wilson – Falcon.' Sam smiled and opened the door with his key card, "Excuse the mess man; I didn't get a chance to clean up. When they all stepped into the room, it was also impeccably clean. It had the same layout as Rhodey's room, but the color scheme and decorations were different. The walls were cream colored with an odd orange marble flooring and countertop. The furniture was black leather. They stepped into the kitchen, it was fully stocked. The group moved to the living area and in the corner, facing the wall, next to the TV was a treadmill and on the other side of the TV was a trophy case, full of trophies. The walls were peppered with pictures of Sam and his family, Sam with Steve and Nat, laughing and smiling. An American flag was hung over his TV. "My room's the same, just an American flag, pictures, and books." He smiled charmingly.

Natasha groaned, "We really aren't doing anything productive, can I please leave now?"

Steve sighed, "No, you know what Fury said," Steve deadpanned and they left Falcon's room.

The next room in the hallway read, "Wanda Maximoff – Scarlett Witch." Steve sighed, this was getting ridiculous. It was an invasion of privacy and the tension was so thick, you could cut with a knife. Cap was getting tired of this.

When they walked in Wanda's room, it was less clean than the last two; it was an organized chaos. The walls were cream color and the floors and counters were a purple marble. Magazines and books, and other things scattered everywhere. Pictures of Wanda and her brother, as well as her with her new Avenger friends were everywhere – wall, shelves, and on top of various pieces of furniture. The furniture was black leather.

Brenda eyed the pictures of Wanda and Pietro, "Who is this young man?" Brenda asked.

Wanda gulped hard, "He's my b-," Steve's jaw clenched and his eyes were hard. It was a touchy subject and Wanda could not in any way fully control her powers. He wasn't sure she would ever be able to.

The air got thick and heavy and Wanda's red gem ring glowed. "Hey Vision. Your room is pretty cool, why not check it out now?" Natasha redirected and Brenda happily went along. Steve held Wanda back and looked at her, "You okay?" He asked.

She nodded and cast her eyes down, "It's hard sometimes."

"I know…," he gave her a quick hug and they rejoined the group.

As they walked into Vision's room, he apologized for the mess, and when he said mess, he meant it. It was far more of an organized chaos than Wanda's room. Vision's room had the same layout as the others, the walls were white with green marble floors and countertops, white cabinets, and dark green leather furniture.

The walls were covered with pictures of Vision and the Avengers. They were the only people he knew and trusted. They were his friends and family. All the tech was Stark tech, including the computer at his computer desk.

On the kitchen island were freshly drawn blue prints with pencils and eraser pieces, "I've picked up a new hobby, I find architecture quite invigorating, and informative."

Tony looked at him. "Buddy… nothing about architecture is invigorating… if you were a kid in school, you'd get beaten up."

"Well that's rather cruel," Vision replied.

They continued to look around, the walls were covered with book cases and book shelves, each filled to the brim with books in different languages from different years, from all over the world. Brenda looked around, "I see you like reading as well."

"Oh yes, I love to read. Currently, my favorite series is A Song of Ice and Fire, by George R.R. Martin, or as most call it, A Game of Thrones. It's a very exciting series."

"Nothing about books is exciting," Tony muttered and Wanda pinched him so he yelped.

As they walked in the living room, the coffee table had playing cards set for solitaire, a half played game, with magazines of every kind under the table. In the corner next to the TV stand was a pile of puzzle boxes, mahjong, and cross word books. "So you enjoy enrichment, basically?" Brenda asked.

"Oh yes, very much so. I love to learn very much; there's always something new to learn, I believe. That's what makes life so interesting," He smiled passionately.

Steve looked at Wanda, who was staring at him with a smile. He grinned back at her. He would have to talk to Clint about meddling with that.

"How about we move on," Brenda smiled. And they walked a bit further down the hallway to a room that said, 'Natasha Romanoff – Black Widow.'

She threatened the camera men to blur out her name, so they did, "Do we have to explore my room?" She asked frustrated.

"Oh yes, your room is the one I'm most interested in," Brenda smiled.

"And why is that?" Natasha scowled.

"Because your home shows who you are, and I haven't gotten much from you. Hopefully this will reveal something."

Natasha rolled her eyes and opened the door and they all walked in. The layout was the same as the others, except this room had a bar, fully stock with all sorts of vodka. The walls were a red color and the marble floors and counters were black, with black leather furniture. Natasha never said anything to Tony, but her favorite color was actually gold, not black. But she didn't want to overstep her bounds.

The room was barren, very little to show about her personality other that the plentiful supply of old Russian books and comedy movies. And there were very few pictures, and what few she had were only of her and Clint, her and Steve, her and the newer Avengers, and a few of her with Thor. Tony, Bruce, or Rhodey were nowhere to be seen in any of the pictures. The pictures were the only things telling of Black Widow's personality. And most of them were of Steve or Clint with her.

"Let's see your room," Brenda smiled and Natasha led them there.

"I apologize, it's a bit messy," Natasha said quietly.

When they all walked in, it was immaculate. Her black silk bed sheets were perfectly made on the bed. A picture of her with Clint and Steve together was sitting atop her dresser, and a book with a book mark poking out the top was placed on her nightstand. Steve couldn't help but notice the suit case (which he assumed was packed) in her closet, and the shotgun in the corner.

"Nat, this ain't even messy," Clint said, somehow noticeably tracking mud into every room where he walked.

Natasha rolled her eyes and walked out, shutting the door behind all of them. This was getting tiresome and the awkward tension between the Avengers was frustrating. Tony had pissed off Steve and Natasha and by provoking those two, it made Sam and Wanda angry. Tony had also kidnapped Clint, which irritated Clint. And, all of them yelling at Tony made Rhodey and Vision mad. It was a stressful situation. None of the Avengers had truly healed after the Ultron incident, and old wounds were opening up again with Tony's arrival at The Tower.

As they walked out of Natasha's room the group stood in the hallway, where Steve once more looked at Brenda, "Now uh, all the new and old Avengers have rooms. My room is at the end of the hallway. Would you like to visit Stark's and Hawkeye's rooms? Not the Hulk's or Thor's though, they aren't here so I'm counting those two as 'off limits'." He said.

(Song Suggestion: It's Not OK – Zac Brown Band)

"Of course. Mr. Stark, lead the way to your room please." Brenda smiled and Tony smiled back. He strutted to his room. At the door, he spoke to Friday over the intercom and the door opened and he walked into his room, waving the group to step inside.

The first thing Steve noticed was that Tony's room was an organized mess. He must have been building something over night because there were already scrap parts on the counter, and he had returned to the Tower only yesterday.

The walls of Tony's room were painted white and he had installed a red marble floor and counter tops. The walls were lined with large glass cases, each containing a different Iron Man suit.

Tony had selected black leather furniture for his living area. He had placed an extra iron man suit sitting on the sofa with one leg over its knee and its right arm across the back of the sofa. "Mr. Stark, why is that Iron Man suit positioned like that?" Brenda asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well he has to be comfortable … duh." He smiled and walked to his fully stocked bar. "Anyone want something?" He paused then continued "No? Okay." He poured some scotch into a glass and took a sip. On the walls had hung pictures of him with his mother; him and his old childhood butler, Jarvis; him and Pepper; and him and the other Avengers. The walls were also peppered with iron man posters.

"Mr. Stark, would you say having posters of yourself is a bit narcissistic?" Brenda asked.

"Uh, no. If I'm awesome, why wouldn't I remind myself."

Steve scoffed in disbelief and shook his head. One camera focusing on his frustration as Natasha rolled her eyes. "What?" Tony asked disbelieving.

"Nothing." Steve rolled his eyes.

"No, what?" Tony asked in frustration.

"It's just that you're such a narcissist you can't even admit you're a narcissist. And you see no issue with that." There were three camera men, one focusing on Steve, one of Tony, and one on the group.

"At least I'm not some stuck up, angry old man," Tony shot back and frowned.

"Whatever Stark," Steve walked out of Tony's room, not wanting to start too much of a fight on camera; the rest of the group followed, except Tony and Rhodey, who stayed behind to talk to him.

"Alright then, whose room is next?" Brenda asked with a weary smile.

"That would be me, Brenda," Clint grinned and walked up to his door. "Oh wait, before I open the door, did you guys know the Under Armor symbol makes a U and an A?"

"Everybody knew that Clint," Natasha said with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait seriously?"

"Yeah…," Steve chuckled.

"Woah… where have I been?" He fixed the butterfly band aid on his nose and opened the door.

Steve couldn't help but feel horrified when he walked in.

There were clothes everywhere, and they all seemed to be ripped for some odd reason. The bathroom door was wide open with the light on and he could see bandage wrappers all over the floor and blood in the sink. In the kitchen, on the island and the floor around it, were woodchips and saw dust. There was a remote on the floor across the room, and all the lights were on and so was the TV. The balcony door was wide open, with muddy footprints leading from the balcony into the living space. A bottle of beer spilled over in the living room and another, open half empty bottle was next to a tub of ice-cream on the kitchen island. The island was decorated with a taxidermy fox – quite odd for a kitchen.

High on the wall above the TV in the living area was another taxidermy piece – a moose head. On the floor was a bear pelt rug under the coffee table. The room was painted a cream color. Hawkeye had chosen black marble counter tops and purple marble floors. However, you could barely see any of the purple marble through all the trash, clothes, and woodchips.

The kitchen looked like something exploded. There was filth on the kitchens walls as well as the, once clean, cherry cabinets. There was gritty, spilled coffee on the counter, next to the pot. The lid to the coffee maker was open and you could see that the wet coffee grinds hadn't been thrown away yet. A pizza box was on the counter next to the coffee pot. Steve wondered if Clint had cold pizza and coffee for breakfast. That was doubtful, though, because the pizza box was covered with wood shavings.

On the walls were photographs of Clint and his family, him and Natasha, him and Steve, and all of them together. He warned the camera to blur his 'friends' out.

"Anybody want a beer?" Clint asked and went to the fridge and pulled one out and looked at all his wide eyed friends, and the reporters he didn't even know.

Natasha's mouth was wide opened, "You've been here one night…"

"So, what's wrong?" He asked.

Steve looked at Clint like he had two heads, "Clint, this is disgusting."

"It's not that bad!" he said defensively and opened the pizza box sending wood shavings scattering over the countertop. He pulled out a slice of pizza and began to eat it quietly, not bothering to close the box.

The cameras looked around the room, and Brenda walked to the bathroom, "There's blood everywhere…" She announced, horrified.

"Clint, what happened?" Wanda asked and looked around wide eyed.

"Agent Barton, it smells like mold in here…" Vision informed him.

"Oh yeah, I got a bloody nose after walking into that door yesterday. Plus one of the scabs opened up from my arm so, I just haven't cleaned it up yet."

"Clint you're a train wreck…," Natasha stated bluntly.

"Thank you?" He said back.

"Not a good thing."

"I'm honestly afraid to see your bedroom…" Steve announced.

Brenda didn't seem up to the task. "Let's just skip that…"

(Stop that song if it's still on)

Once they walked out of Clint's room, they passed two other rooms across the hall from one another "Those are Thor's and the Hulk's rooms. But, in the interest of their privacy, I would like to make them off limits." Steve quietly reminded the TV crew. Brenda smiled and nodded and looked at the door at the end of the hallway that read 'Steve Rogers – Captain America'.

Steve nodded and opened the door. When they walked in, Natasha looked around. Steve's room told so much about him; he was very open about it. The walls were white and the kitchen counter tops were red marble while the floors and cabinets were red cherry, with blue leather furniture. The kitchen was clean but unlike the other rooms, it was well used. The living area had two bookshelves filled to the brim with books. In front of the balcony was an area set up especially for art. There was a comfortable blue leather chair where Steve could sketch. There was also an easel for paining and a desk for writing, with all the art supplies he needed. The walls were decorated with pictures of Steve with Peggy, Bucky, the Howling Commandos, Sam, Natasha, Clint and the other Avengers. He had only one photo from his childhood, a photo of a young Steve with his mother. Many of the pictures were of just him and Natasha smiling and laughing.

Brenda looked around, "You like art?" She asked.

"Oh yeah; its very relaxing for me," Steve gave a shy small, but empty smile.

"May I see some of your art?" She asked.

"Uh yeah, over there on the wall is a framed drawing of me and the Black Widow."

Brenda walked over and examined it, "It's so lifelike." She looked at it in wonder, "You're an amazing artist.

"Well thank you…," he said modestly.

"And you also like to read, I can see." Brenda commented walking over the bookshelves looking at the various books.

"Yeah I'm just trying to catch up," he nodded, "You know, 50 years of missed books leaves me plenty to read."

"Now let's see Captain America's bedroom," Brenda smiled a little too eagerly.

That made Steve and Sam look at one another and Sam had to hold down a chuckle as he turned to Natasha and pointed at Brenda. His was trying to mouth the words, "Oh My God," to her without actually making a sound. He continued to grin, holding in his laughter.

They walked into Steve's room and Natasha's eyes widened at what she saw. Above his bed on the ceiling was a poster she had given him. She couldn't help but grin, showing emotion in front of the camera for the first time. This sudden appearance of emotion gave the camera crew ample time to snap a few photographs.

The poster was an oversized image of a giant, George Washington wearing an American flag cape flapping behind him while he was riding on the back of a dinosaur during a battle with some zombies. Natasha couldn't help but chuckle out loud. Neither Wanda nor Sam could contain their laughter and they both chuckled aloud as well. "And that is…?" Brenda asked.

"That is fucking ridiculous; that's what that is!" Clint blurted out.

Steve chuckled and responded, "Before the battle with Ultron, when Agent Romanoff and I were partners, she gave that to me as a joke. And I just kept it because it made me smile. Obviously I'm not the only one!" He stated as he looked around at all the smiling and laughing faces.

Natasha grinned, "I can't believe you kept that."

"Yeah, of course I did…" Steve's smile was contagious and Sam, Clint, Wanda, and Vision all smiled back at him. It was the first time in a long time that he and Natasha had smiled at one another.

The cameras went around the room as Brenda asked Steve questions. But Natasha tuned out all of the voices and began to look around Steve's room. His bed was made perfectly, in the customary Army fashion. The sheets were navy blue and there were extra blankets folded neatly at the foot of the bed. Natasha frowned, remembering how Steve got cold when he slept; he often had nightmares about the ice. In place of a headboard, an American flag hung on the wall at the head of his bed.

Natasha looked at his nightstand, made of old cedar, with a lamp perched on the right back corner, and two framed pictures tilted towards the bed so that Steve would be able to view the photos while laying down. One was an old back and white photograph of Peggy while the second was a photo of him and Natasha taking a selfie in front of a woman in booty shorts, cowboy boots, and a bikini top. Natasha remembered how long they had laughed about that woman and her unenviable sense of "fashion."

It made her sad to see he still hadn't been able to let go of Peggy. But, Natasha had already known that, even before seeing the photo; she knew he visited her ever Sunday.

She looked at his dresser and on it was a picture of Steve as a young boy, together with his mother and Bucky. Natasha smiled at that picture. Steve looked so innocent back then. Now, his eyes had seen pain, war, and death; he could never go back and unsee all those horrific events.

She looked over at his closet and saw something that made her grin again. There, hanging neatly in the front of his closet, was the shirt she had given him upon her return from her journey after the fall of SHEILD. It was a black shirt, with big white letters that said 'Specimen.' Once again, Natasha chuckled out loud and everyone turned to look at her. "You still have the shirt," she announced as her grin got even larger. She walked over to the closet and pulled out the shirt and showed it to the group.

Steve laughed hard, "Oh man, I should where that more often."

Natasha let out a laugh and it felt really good. She hadn't laughed with him in such a long time. It felt better than good. It felt great to be Steve's friend again, even if it was for only a few minutes.

"Specimen," Brenda read, "What's all this about?"

Steve chuckled, "Its uh, an inside joke."

"The hippy Apple guy," Natasha gave him a sweet smile and the camera men began to click away, getting picture of all this friendly humor.

"Yeah he was…," Steve chuckled.

"Weird." Natasha finished for him.

Clint looked at Wanda, Sam, and Vision and they were all also smiling. They hadn't seen their two friends smile at one another like this for what seemed like years. Wanda and Vision had never seen it, but they've always wanted to…

….

(Song Suggestion: Promise – Ben Howard)

They all ate dinner together that night. The room was still filled with tension, but some of that tension had subsided since the afternoon's tours. Steve had cooked a good dinner in the main living area where everyone used to hang out together. Dinnertime was when the cameras stopped recording for day. So after dinner was finished, the entire group lingered for about a half an hour before everyone (except for two of the Avengers) retired to bed.

Finally away from the cameras, Steve and Natasha cleaned up dinner in comfortable silence. The tension between them had melted away today in Steve's room because of a very American poster and a t-shirt. As Natasha cleaned the table and brought the dishes to the sink, she looked at Steve and asked "Why did you keep all those things I gave you?" She began drying the dishes he had washed.

"Because I like them, and you're a friend, and they're gifts you gave me," he responded quietly.

He handed her a dish and she sighed in frustration and put it and the towel down. She then reached over Steve and turned off the water in the sink. Steve's shoulders slumped and he turned to look at her, not wanting to participate in the conversation that he knew was coming. "But I don't understand Steve, I really don't. Because I've been ignoring and avoiding you ever since…"

"Bruce." He finished for her.

She looked away for a moment, "Yeah … but, even with me ignoring and avoiding you, you've kept everything I've given you. You've kept pictures of me. You're still nice to me, and you have made attempts to be my friend again. I just don't understand. I treat you so poorly and yet you continue to remember me, and to care about me," she said with an exasperated sigh.

Steve sighed in return and walked over the sofa, taking a seat on the right end. Natasha sat down next to him. "You know, despite what everyone thinks, Sam isn't my best friend … you are. And I miss you talking to me; I miss the real Natasha that isn't brooding and upset over something that happened months ago. I want you; I want us back to normal. I want to be your best friend again; I want the strong, powerful, and confident Natasha – not the woman who is upset over some asshole who abandoned her…"

She smiled and nodded, "Well I think your little speech is a step in the right direction."

He grinned, "I missed this … just us hanging out late at night."

She nodded with a soft smile, "I did to." Natasha stood and walked to the fridge, pulling out a tub of ice cream from the freezer. She turned and grabbed two spoons out of the drawer and she returned to sit back down next to Steve, handing him a spoon.

They grinned at one another and ate directly out of the ice cream carton. They sat close to one another, talking about whether George Washington could ride a dinosaur efficiently, and if he could shoot an assault rifle accurately.

After they had grown silent, they sat together smiling. Natasha laid her head on his shoulder and he laid his head atop hers and intertwined his fingers between hers. "I missed this…"

"So did I…"


	5. NOTICE

**Dear readers, followers, favers (Or whatever) and strangers who have decided to read the note only.**

 **This is not a chapter, a notice and explanation of my long absence from posting, answering PMs, and writing in general**

 **I have been going through some insane life changes and drama and shit lately, and I feel I should explain why I've been so absent. So you guys get some vague details and something you may not like.**

 **A few months ago I bought a new living space and moved in with my girlfriend, I graduated after 6 years of high school (I failed senior year twice, impressive right) My life was starting to finally come together, and then I lost a family member. and shortly after recovering from that, something happened to a friend of mine, that is unspeakable, and she's been a great friend all my life, and I had to take time to help her pick up the pieces of her life again. While doing that, my girlfriend got a little crazy so I sleep on a sofa now, and she in a bed. I'm going through a lot, still trying to help my friend, and fix whatever happened to me and my girlfriend of 6 years, while also working, and applying to colleges and adulating in general.**

 **With all that happening I have had no time to write, read, Pm or anything. I am starting to crack under stress and the time I've had to write has been plagued with writers block. So with that being said... For now... I'm done writing, I'm leaving this story unfinished, and if I ever get back on track again, I will continue it, I'm still open to PMs, answers will be late most likely, but hopefully they'll come. And i'll still try to read. But for now I am officially retiring from writing.**

 **Now I understand some of you might think that i'm overreacting to my long absence, and that I don't need to tell you all this. But to me I'm really not. Being the human disaster I am, I am extremely impatient, and waiting for something I like, kills me inside, and I really have a good reason for my absence and stuff obviously, and its only fair that you receive a fair reason for me quitting. So if you're like me, this apology is worth while.**

 **Guys, I have to tell you how sorry I am for this and making you wait, and especially making you wait this long and for this long obnoxious note. I'm really sorry. But I ask you guys, I welcome you guys, to pick up where I left off, or take my idea of a reality show for the avengers, and rewrite it the way you'd like to see it. Go for it, and make sure that if you do that, tell me, cause I would love to read a variant of my idea.**

 **I'm so sorry you guys...**

 **Sincerely Timber.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Miss me...? ; )**

* * *

Chapter 5

(Song Suggestion: Heal – Tom O'Dell)

Steve opened his eyes the morning after his and Natasha's reconciliation, still in the same position next to her on the sofa. He looked down at Natasha, who was still asleep, and he smiled. Steve had really missed midnight chats and falling asleep next to her, almost more than anything else. His arm was wrapped around her small frame and her hand was in his. She was warm; her hair smelled like strawberry. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was when she slept. Steve sighed, feeling content. However, that feeling soon disappeared when he remembered that Natasha would never feel the same way as him. He knew that if he kept thinking about how much he liked her, it would make everything worse.

Steve glanced around; it was light outside. They must have slept like this all night. He smiled, remembering how they laughed and talked all night, like nothing had ever separated their friendship, like nothing happened. It was like old times with her. He couldn't help but grin, knowing that they would at least be friends again. Sure, they would never be as close as he would like, but just being near her, being her friend, would be enough.

Steve's thoughts were interrupted by the snapping of the camera and whispering. But before he could do anything, Natasha shot up and vaulted off the back of the sofa heading towards the camera guy, too sleepy to register that he wasn't a threat.

Steve jumped into action, knowing this happened to Natasha sometimes. At times, she would wake abruptly because of a noise and somehow it would send her back to when she was in the red room, and she would attack. He was lucky he knew how to handle it.

Steve vaulted over the back of the sofa and ran to Natasha as the camera crew backed up in fear. Steve caught her by the shirt and pulled her back, she lashed out at him and he wrapped his strong arms around her and held her tight, "Shhh. Nat, its okay … Shhh…," he whispered, breathing heavily. His adrenaline was pumping with worry for his friend. The camera crew watched stunned as Natasha's thrashing and lashing out slowed to heavy breathing and a bit of shaking.

It was always intimate, in a sad way, whenever this happened. Whomever was helping Natasha knew that what the red room had done to her was so traumatizing and long lasting that even her sleep (the only time she had to truly rest) was disturbed.

Steve held her tight and whispered in her ear, "Its okay Natasha; its okay. You're in the facility. You're not there anymore; you'll never be there ever again…" Slowly the glassy look in Natasha's eyes disappeared and she looked up at him, confused and frightened, which wasn't something your normally saw from her.

She stared into his eyes, "Steve?"

Steve nodded and put his hand on the back of her head and embraced her in a hug, pulling her face into his chest and breathing heavily, "It's okay."

After what felt like 10 minutes, Steve let her go and looked at her, "It happened again…"

"It's been a while…"

"Yeah."

Clint ran in. "Nat, are you okay!?" He kneeled next to her.

"It happened again," Steve said and Clint gave a sad nod.

"What just happened?" Brenda asked; they filmed the whole thing.

"Take Nat to her room get her some Tylenol; she always gets headaches after these things…" Steve whispered to Clint.

Natasha never remembered these things, all she knew was they started with a flashback to when she was young, strapped to a table. Steve knew her well and had dealt with this multiple times. Clint left the room with a shaking Natasha, who barely noticed the film crew.

Brenda looked at Steve, "I think we should do an interview."

Steve was about to protest but remembered what Fury said. He gave a reluctant nod and sat down and the crew crowded around him. Brenda sat down in front of him, "What just happened? Is Black Widow even mentally stable?" She asked greedily.

Steve glared at her and they snapped pictures of his harsh face. "She is completely stable but she's had a harder life than all of us combined and sometimes it takes its toll." He responded sharply.

Brenda was taken aback by his sharp response, filled with poison. From what she gathered, Steve was a calm and collected person, and did his best not to be rude or nasty to anyone, nor did he typically behave rudely in front people who weren't good friends. "C-c-c-could you elaborate?" She stammered.

"No, I can't." Steve growled out and stood up, storming off, to find Natasha.

….

(Song suggestion: Cleopatra - The Lumineers)

Natasha reached her room and told Clint she was fine and to go back to his room and drink beer and coffee or whatever he did. Surprisingly, he listened and left her. She walked into her room and sighed. She couldn't believe that she had an "episode" in front of all the cameras. Natasha hated being vulnerable. She couldn't help loving the feeling of Steve holding her close and whispering to comfort her.

Natasha shook that thought away, knowing the more she thought about how much she would love her friendship with him to be more than that, the harder it would be for her to let go.

Natasha took a deep breath and quietly walked to her bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet, she grabbed the bottle of Motrin, and took three of the pills, one more than she should have. She dry swallowed the pills and stared at herself in the mirror, her head pounding and thoughts wandering to Steve once again.

She pushed the thought from her mind and stared at herself in the mirror. Taking a deep breath, she put a blank, emotionless look on her face and continued to stare at herself in the mirror. She whispered to herself, "Love is for Children. You are no child," resigning herself to the fact that Steve would only ever be her friend.

Slowly, she exited her bathroom, her throbbing head making it hard to walk with the lights on. A gentle knock on the door startled her and she told Friday to open it, not caring who it could be.

Steve walked in quietly and turned off the lights, knowing of her light sensitivity. She smiled at him and he smiled back, "Thanks for helping me back there," She said as she slowly sat down on her sofa.

Steve walked over and sat next to her, she laid her head on his lap and closed her eyes. "It's no problem. I've done it before, and I'll do it hundreds of times more if it means helping you."

"Pretty corny Rogers…"

He smiled at her and put her hand in his. "I guess I'm pretty good at being corny."

She smiled but kept her eyes closed. "So, that guard that guards the gym, the pretty brunette, you know her?"

"Clair?"

"I don't know, her name means nothing to me. But anyway, she's got the hots for you. You should ask her out," Natasha informed.

"How is it that even with a throbbing headache, after a traumatic experience, you still manage to try to set me up?" He asked in astonishment.

"It's because I'm talented. I thought you already knew that."

"She's not my type," Steve responded.

Natasha opened her eyes for that, seizing an opportunity. "Then what is your type Rogers? It'll make this so much easier if I know." It was only half a lie.

Steve leaned his head back to relax and think about it. "Well … kind, smart, tough, dangerous, foreign, short, can't be as tall as me." He smiled and stared down at Natasha, his perfect woman.

"Is that a fetish I'm detecting?"

Steve blushed, "No. Stop Natasha."

"So foreign girls, huh? You make it tough for me to be a matchmaker."

"I can't help what I like."

"Whatever. What about Olga from the cafeteria?" Natasha asked about the little, old Russian lady who worked in the cafeteria.

"What? She's like 50 years older than me," Steve scrunched up his face.

"Technically, you're like 10 years older than her," Natasha gave a little chuckle.

….

That afternoon, they all gathered to train, their training uniforms a matching blue and silver. The TV crew watched intently to see the workout routine for the heroes of the world.

After having trained together a bit earlier in the day, Steve and Natasha were leading the training session, attempting to refine hand to hand combat. They had the Avengers lined up in front of a row of punching bags. The entire team – Avengers and TV crew – couldn't help but notice how happy Steve and Natasha seemed and how much better they were leading the workout.

Steve was steadily calling out punches, watching the group execute the movements against the punching bags. "Right, Left, right, left, left, right, right hook, left kidney, left kidney." Calling out body parts helped their aim. "Roundhouse. Freehand jabs. Side kick." After a half hour of that, Natasha led them in a session of yoga to loosen them up a bit more.

Then came a demonstration fight, to help refine the weakest hand to hand fighters, Wanda and Tony.

"Alright, we are gonna spar. Wanda … Tony, I need you to pay attention to the moves you've learned in the past and the moves you know you need to work on, okay?" Steve said.

Wanda and Tony nodded as the cameras and everyone in the room, Avengers and TV crew) watched intently as Steve and Natasha stepped into the ring, grinning at one another. "Haven't done this in a long time." Steve smiled at her.

"Then you must have forgotten how I always kick your ass."

"That's pretty arrogant of you."

"Whatever."

Clint grinned and turned to the cameras. "This is their way of flirting. Watch as the wild Steve and Black Widow court one another in their natural habitats."

Wanda hit him on the side of the head, which because of her ring, actually drew blood. She then apologized multiple times while Clint laughed.

"Hurry up," Tony yelled bored.

And that started it. Steve and Natasha began walking in circles, never a moment when they were not facing one another. Natasha, ever the instigator, ran at him first. She slid between his legs and swiped a leg out from under him. He fell with a loud thud and she got on top of him, holding the fake rubber knife they used for practice. "Wanda, watch. You need help getting out of this hold," Steve said. He then looked at Natasha and grinned, using his free hand to push her backwards. He leapt up quickly and she responded in kind just as fast.

It was strangely intimate, like a dance. Natasha sent a kick towards his face and hit him. But as her leg was coming back down Steve grabbed her ankle and pulled her closer, each of them throwing punches until Natasha escaped the hold. This time, Steve ran at her and they began punching and dodging one another. Finally, Natasha landed a punch that left Steve dazed. She swiped his legs out from under him and straddled him, holding the fake knife to his throat, grinning and breathing hard. Steve smiled up at her, caught her by surprise as he flipped their positions. Using the element of surprise to his advantage, Steve grabbed the knife and held it to Natasha's throat. The cameras snapped feverishly, getting photos of Steve's and Natasha's faces so close, capturing their talent and aggression. "I win…," he grinned breathing and sweating hard.

"You sure…?" She grinned and kneed him in the groin.

Steve gasped for air and went wide eyes as the Avengers laughed hard. Steve toppled over with his hands over his groin, wincing hard and making pathetic noises.

Natasha grinned and stood over him, making a _tsk_ sound, "No, I think I win…"

Steve groaned in response.

* * *

 **I got enough inspiration for like, at least two chapters.**

 **my shit has somewhat calmed down and I had some time and no writers block. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **don't forget to leave a review.**


End file.
